1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder prosthesis and, more specifically, to a shoulder prosthesis whose compactness can be improved with respect to those of the state of the art.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the domain of shoulder prostheses, it is known, for example from EP-A-0 299 889, to constitute a so-called “inverted” prosthesis in which a convex articular surface implanted within a glenoid cavity and a concave articular surface implanted within a humerus, cooperate in order to recreate a joint at the shoulder, with a center of rotation located in the glenoid cavity. In this type of prosthesis, the convex articular surface is often made of metal, while a cup made of synthetic material, for example polyethylene, is shaped so as to create the concave humeral surface of articulation. In order to withstand the efforts to which it is subjected, such a cup must have a relatively great thickness, this causing a lateral space requirement of the prosthesis which may sometimes inhibit the patient, particularly during movements of abduction.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a novel total shoulder prosthesis of inverted type in which there is less risk of the lateral space requirement inhibiting the patient than the prostheses of the state of the art.